


The Blade

by raquelli



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: dream is a pvp legend, not the tower, techno is a badass, the battle of the lake, tommy is also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquelli/pseuds/raquelli
Summary: The Battle of the Lake. Tommy fights for justice, for revenge, for pride, but he's hopelessly outnumbered... or is he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	The Blade

Tommy sprinted across the uneven terrain, navigating over rocks and leaping across ditches. Every so often he chanced a glance over his shoulder, each time seeing a terrifying glimpse of the sunlight reflecting off of a netherite sword, or some heavily enchanted armour. Tommy hoped his fear fueled brain was playing tricks on him, because otherwise, it seemed as if the sounds of crashing footfalls were getting louder.

As if things couldn’t get worse, as Tommy turned his head again to check for danger, suddenly everything seemed to slam to a halt. His foot, as it wedged into a small rock, caused him to crash to the ground, and all the momentum he had gained was lost in an instant. Tommy lay in the dirt, gasping for air. He could hear the five hunters searching for him, and it was a matter of minutes before he would find himself back at his respawn point.

As he caught his breath, Tommy looked around, searching for something, anything that could possibly help him get out of this alive. His eyes swept over a rock, initially dismissing it before his eyes registered what he had seen. Tommy squinted, focusing on the rock.

Leaning against the stone was a long pole, with string attached and a hook on the end. It was a fishing rod. Scattered around the rock were a few… potatoes? And finally, placed, neatly folded on top of the rock was… a red cloak.

A small smile crept onto the young boy’s face as he connected the dots. Upon hearing the heavy footsteps grow even louder, and seeing the outlines of the five men grow ever closer, Tommy sat up. He wanted to stand, but his foot was still firmly stuck in the ground. Tommy looked around once again to see if there was anything that could get him out of his predicament.

However, while searching the floor, Tommy was suddenly thrown into shadow as the figure of a man towered above him. Tommy froze, not wanting to look up, for fear that Sapnap or the others would see the fear, the vulnerability in his eyes.

“Come on now Tommy, it’s not like you to shy away from eye contact?” Tommy gasped, his head jerking up as he heard the man’s voice.

Standing tall and proud, in full netherite armour, was the fearsome leader of Dream SMP, purple enderpearl particles still floating around him after having teleported onto the scene. Tommy could hardly believe what he was seeing.

“Dream? What are you doing here?” Tommy asked in disbelief as Dream bent down to carefully take Tommy’s foot out of the stone that encompassed it.

“Making this a fair fight.” Dream extended his hand to Tommy, who took it gratefully, letting the man pull him to his feet.

Tommy couldn’t believe his luck. He had the fearsome warrior of Dream SMP on his side, and if his suspicions were correct, he also had another trick up his sleeve.

Tommy accepted an instant health potion from Dream as he watched Sapnap lead his group to stand facing them. Tommy held his head high, clutching onto the tiny scrap of confidence that he felt.

“Just give up Tommy, it’s over.” Sapnap’s taunting voice echoed across the land. Tommy smiled.

“I will not give up, Sapnap. Even though it’s clear I’m outnumbered, I am by no means outmatched.” Tommy’s smile grew as he saw a flicker of worry dance across the warrior’s face.

“You may have armour, weapons, and more men than I do, but I have one thing you will never have.” Tommy could see the fear and anticipation rising in the men facing him. He paused for dramatic effect, before delivering his line.

“I have The Blade.”

Right on cue, as Tommy’s words rang out, a shrill whinny was heard from the top of a nearby hill. Technoblade, in all his glory, sat astride his horse, galloping towards the battleground.

He jumped the final ditch, landing in front of Tommy, facing Sapnap, who’s confidence was fast depleting.

“You disturbed my quiet, Sapnap. I was just minding my business, keeping to myself, when you decided to interrupt me by hunting down Tommy. For that, there will be consequences.” Technoblade dismounted his horse, and pulled out a heavily enchanted axe.

Sapnap stepped back slightly, he knew he had messed up big time. Not even five minutes ago he had been chasing Tommy out of Manburg, and now he was about to engage in battle with two of the most skilled fighters he knew to exist. Not only that, but one of them was his best friend.

“I uh.. I apologise for disturbing you, Techno, but Tommy still has to pay for his own crimes.” Sapnap tried to at least justify himself.

“And what might those crimes be?” Techno’s deep voice questioned.

“He burned down my tower-”

“Because you killed my cow! An eye for an eye Sapnap, come on!” Tommy cut in.

Techno was silent as he processed the information.

“So what I’m hearing is, Tommy took his rightful revenge on Sapnap for killing his cow, and then Sapnap decided to hunt Tommy down because of this? What good would killing Tommy do, Sapnap? Did you really need a group of five fully armed men to hunt down one unarmed and unprotected child?”

Even Sapnap could see how unfair the fight had initially been. But now, Tommy had Dream and Technoblade on his side, so if anything, the odds were in Tommy’s favour. However, despite this, Sapnap still had murder on his mind, as images of the charred remains of his beautiful tower flashed across his brain. He pulled out the raw steak from his inventory.

“Hey Tommy, just thought I’d get my hunger up before destroying you and everything else you hold dear.” Sapnap smirked as he ate the remains of Tommy’s cow in front of the boy. Sapnap raised his sword.

“I came here to prove a point, not just senselessly kill, so let’s get this over with.”

Tommy felt a rage flow through him like he’d never felt before. He could hardly believe he’d just seen Sapnap eat the only remains of his dead cow in front of him, but he pushed his grief aside. He had a battle to win.

“Oh Sapnap…” Tommy chuckled quietly, as both Dream and Technoblade silently raised their weapons, “You fucked up, buddy. You fucked up.”

And with that, they charged.

****************

“Seriously Tommy,” Techno said to the boy as they surveyed the land where a battle had just occurred, “you have to stop getting yourself into these dumb arguments with powerful people, it will almost never go in your favour.”

Tommy chuckled as he sifted through Sapnap’s inventory. “Yeah, but I had you and Dream to help me, so it was fine!”

“You can’t always rely on other powerful people to get you out of your messes, Tommy. Sapnap is one of my best friends, I almost didn’t come to help you.” Dream warned as he placed Antfrost’s items into a chest.

“Yeah.. I forgot that we weren’t allies.” Tommy paused, thinking. “It was actually really fun fighting with you guys, I wish we could do it more.”

“Yeah, you didn’t do a bad job, I must say.” Dream closed the chest and stood up, facing Tommy. “Maybe in the future, we can come to some sort of agreement.” And with that, Dream threw an enderpearl into the distance, and was gone before Tommy even had a chance to respond.

“Pah, I guess Dream’s technically right, you can’t do a bad job if you don’t do the job at all.” Techno chuckled teasingly.

“Hey! I helped a bit…” Tommy protested halfheartedly, because even he had to admit that he spent the majority of the battle being repeatedly sent back to his spawn point than stabbing enemies.

The pair finished sorting through the loot their opponents had dropped and began to make their way to the caverns of Pogtopia.

“You know, it was fun fighting with you and Dream, even if I didn’t do much fighting myself.” Tommy admitted as the two walked side by side together.

Techno nodded in agreement. “It was a fun challenge.”

They continued to walk in comfortable silence, only stopping for Techno to pick up his cape and fishing rod. Finally, the two boys stood at the entrance to the cave.

“So uhh Techno?” Tommy asked as they descended the deep staircase. “Do you think I could borrow your horse for a bit? It would only b-”

“No.” Tommy was cut off abruptly by Techno’s monotone voice.

“Oh come on, Please?” Tommy wasn’t giving up without a fight.

“Get your own horse, stop leeching off of my own success.” Techno deadpanned.

Tommy stopped on the steps, giving the older man his best pleading look. Techno turned around, watching Tommy with his expressionless eyes.

“I’ll see you around, Tommy.”

_ Technoblade has left the game. _


End file.
